Frequently, welding is required where supply power may not be readily available. As such, the welding power supply may be an engine driven welding power supply incorporating a generator. The generator may supply power to the welder as well as to other power tools as may be needed on site. As different applications require different versions of welders and power tools, the trailer may be designed to carry one of many different types of welding power supplies.
Welders having engines and/or generators are often valuable. Unfortunately, a problem with welding, cutting and generator equipment is theft because of this value. The machines can be portable and typically left on a job site, for example on a trailer attached to a truck. As such these job sites become a target for theft. Thieves can steal the welders and remove the engine and/or generator to sell for parts as these components can be used without the welding components, controls, etc. Although some theft can be deterred by securing the welders, thieves often still find a way to overcome security measures. For example, a band of thieves went to the extent of cutting a hole into a wall at a store that sold welders because of the high value of the engines and generators.